yuan_zun_dragon_prince_yuanfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Zhou Academy
Great Zhou Academy is located in the north-west district of Great Zhou City Background Zhou Qing had personally given the command to establish the Great Zhou Academy years ago. At the same time, he had gathered the experts in the army to become tutors. The Great Zhou Academy did not discriminate when it came to accepting students, as long as one had enough talent, even the commoners were allowed into the Great Zhou Academy to practice cultivation. Over the years, the Great Zhou Academy had groomed several outstanding individuals, hence allowing its status to grow greater and greater in the Great Zhou Empire. Thus, even his royal highness Zhou Yuan would come here to study. Academy Divisions There are 5 main classes in the Great Zhou Academy (novel: 29) that new students could join after taking the mandatory courses of genesis qi and genesis runes and passing the newcomer exam, which occurs once a year. The mandatory courses have lecture halls available for new yuan masters who have just found their eight great meridians. For the class allocation, the student may select their class as long as they meet the conditions, such as only the top 10 students who pass the newcomer exam could choose to enter the class A of the Academy. To motivate the various classes, Zhou Qing had created the rule that any class master that was able to take first place in the class ranking exam for three years in a row would be able to run for the headmaster position. Exam Methods # Newcomer Exam: opponents would be decided through drawing lots, pretty much similar to elimination tournament until the top 10 students are determined. Those with the same number will be matched with each other # Class Ranking Exam: every class will send four participants that are free to challenge each other. Defeating all four members of a class will allow the winning class to replace their current position Use of Jade Spirit Waterfall Jade Spirit Waterfall is the cultivation treasure land of the Great Zhou Academy. It is said that there is a patch of purple spirit quartz growing at the top of the waterfall, and the water that flows down contains a sliver of extremely gentle quartz energy. When the powerful force of the waterfall strikes the body, the quartz energy within will be pushed into the body which helps yuan masters unblock their great meridians. The most important aspect is that this extremely gentle quartz energy will not damage the meridians. So even if the meridians have reached the daily limits of the usual unblocking method, yuan masters will still be able to make use of the Jade Spirit Waterfall for meridian awakening training. However, the Jade Spirit Waterfall needs to absorb the natural Genesis Qi of the land to provide a steady stream of quartz energy. Hence, it only opens for use once every 2 days. The Jade Spirit Waterfall is open for 16 hours. According to the rules, A-Class is allocated 6 hours, the B-Class has 4 hours and the other classes have 2 hours. Because the A-Class is the best, both the amount of time and the time slot are the best. Every time students come to the Jade Spirit Waterfall to train, the academy will dispatch teachers proficient in Genesis Runes to draw a Genesis Gathering Rune for every student. It is a grade 1 Genesis Rune that increases the effectiveness of absorbing quartz energy from the waterfall. (Novel: 29) Image Gallery Classroom's desk.jpg|Individual Workspace Classroom.jpg|Lecture Hall Great Zhou Academy's Battle Arena.jpg|Battle Arenas Class Leader Platform.jpg|Class Leader Platform Library.jpg|Library Library 1.jpg Jade Spirit Falls.jpg|Jade Spirit Waterfall (upper view) Jade Spirit Falls 1.jpg|Jade Spirit Waterfall (below view) Great Zhou Academy 1.jpg|A-Class Courtyard Category:Organisations Category:Academies